


A présent, Erik, lâche-moi

by Maeglin_Surion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Charles is a Professor, Disability, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Français | French, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Physical Disability, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Cuba
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Charles a attendu toute la journée pour avoir ce tête à tête avec Erik car ce qu'il a à lui montrer dépasse toutes leurs espérances...





	A présent, Erik, lâche-moi

Assis dans son fauteuil roulant, Charles attendit qu'Erik apparaisse dans l'embrasure de la porte pour terminer son cours, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, alors qu'il le suivait de ses yeux invisibles depuis qu'il avait terminé son jogging. Enfin… _Commencé_ serait plus exact.

Sentant la présence de son amant derrière lui, il ferma brièvement les paupières pour en apprécier toute la mesure, puis fit pivoter son fauteuil.

« Vous réfléchirez à cette question pour le prochain cours. » ordonna-t-il.

Obéissants, ses étudiants quittèrent la pièce et Charles leva les yeux vers le roux. Il avait attendu cela toute la journée, préférant garder le secret pour s'assurer que la réaction qu'aurait Erik devant lui serait authentique. Une fois le dernier étudiant sortit, le roux referma la porte de bois sculpté d'une pichenette mentale grâce à la clenche en fer forgé et tourna la clef avant d’avancer vers Charles.

Tendant la main, le professeur noua ses doigts autour de ceux d’Erik et redressa la tête pour offrir ses lèvres au baiser qu'il lui quémandait. Fermant les yeux, il savoura le contact avec un plaisir non feint. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique comme s'il cherchait à s'en extraire, si bien qu'il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le sang heurtant ses tympans. Incapable de se concentrer sur les pensées de son amant, il pria pour que celui-ci ne sente pas son impatience. Ni même son stress. Car s'il avait essayé ce matin, il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois et sous le contrôle d'Hank qui lui avait sagement souligné qu'il valait mieux être prudent au début et y aller doucement.

Mais le télépathe n'avait aucune envie d'être prudent. Depuis qu'il avait reçu cette balle dans la colonne vertébrale, il n'avait plus que des sensations parcellaires sous la ceinture et ses ébats avec Erik, s'ils étaient délicieux, lui laissaient tout de même un arrière-goût d'inachevé. Lorsque leur relation s'était concrétisée, il était déjà cloué à son fauteuil roulant. Jamais il n'avait senti les caresses du roux lorsqu'il remontait entre ses cuisses, jamais il n'avait senti le plaisir aussi pleinement qu'il l'aurait souhaité tandis que Lehnsherr se mouvait en lui. S'il s'élevait aussi facilement au septième ciel, c'était parce qu'il connectait son esprit à celui de son amant et ressentait un plaisir qui ne lui appartenait qu'à moitié. Il voulait autre chose, il voulait plus. Et, aujourd'hui, enfin, il pouvait l'avoir.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Charles leva sa main libre vers la nuque d'Erik et s'y accrocha fermement pendant que son compagnon se redressait. Celui-ci suspendit son geste de peur de le faire basculer hors de son siège, mais le brun sourit.

« Aide-moi à me lever. » demanda-t-il.

Lehnsherr n'obtempéra qu'à cause de la poussée que lui intima l'esprit du télépathe et, lentement, Charles se leva. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà fait quelques fois, se maintenant debout grâce à son pouvoir, mais cela ne durait jamais plus de quelques secondes, le temps d'un baiser qui lui donnait l'impression de ne plus être handicapé. Cette fois-ci, cependant, les choses furent différentes.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et Charles sentit très distinctement les mains d'Erik lorsqu'elles descendirent sur ses fesses pour s'y agripper et le rapprocher de lui. Ce simple détail le fit tressaillir de plaisir. Surpris, Erik rompit le contact et plongea ses yeux acier dans ceux, bleu outre-mer, de Charles. Lentement, ce dernier emprisonna son visage fin entre ses paumes et lui sourit.

« A présent, Erik, lâche-moi. »

S'il n'avait pas senti les muscles se contracter entre ses doigts quelques secondes plus tôt, Lehnsherr aurait refusé, mais… et si c'était possible ?

Comme s’il avait peur que son homme disparaisse soudain, il ne le lâcha qu'une fois que Charles ne lui laissa plus le choix en le repoussant doucement. Privé de tout étai, le professeur tangua imperceptiblement car les muscles de ses jambes s'étaient déjà partiellement atrophiés. Cependant, il tint bon et finit par se camper fermement sur ses deux pieds. Les yeux clos, il sentait le sang circuler et des fourmillements parcourir ses tissus endoloris ; cette sensation qui autrefois lui déplaisait lui apparaissait aujourd'hui des plus délicieuses.

Partagé entre incrédulité et euphorie, son amant ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son. Enfin, il put murmurer :

« Charles, c'est… Comment est-ce possible ? »

Un doux sourire lui répondit.

« Certains mutants possèdent des pouvoirs de régénération cellulaire. J'ai rendu quelques services à l'un d'entre-eux… Il a tenu à payer sa dette en m'offrant un fragment de moelle épinière.

― De quel ordre, ces services ? »

Amusé par le ton mi inquiet, mi soupçonneux, le professeur rit, de ce rire franc et clair qui faisait si facilement fondre le cœur d'Erik.

« Mémoriel.

― Mais… Ta moelle épinière est réparée ? Définitivement ?

― Oui. Naturellement, la rééducation pour réhabituer mes jambes à soutenir mon poids et reformer mes muscles sera inévitable, mais je marche, Erik, _je marche_. »

Submergé par l'émotion, le roux l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Quand Charles Xavier avait pris cette balle dans les reins, l'univers d'Erik Lehnsherr s'était effondré. Cette blessure était de _sa_ faute et jamais il n'avait pu se le pardonner. Mais ce soir, son homme s'était levé et tenait debout sans user de ses pouvoirs télépathiques, il bougeait même ses muscles – Erik les avait sentis sous le tissu des vêtements… C'était inespéré.

Blotti entre les bras puissants de l'Allemand, le brun usa de cet appui providentiel et soulagea un peu ses jambes, fermant les yeux et se concentrant sur les battements de leurs cœurs qu'il sentit s'accorder instinctivement. Connectant leurs esprits, il ouvrit les portes du sien à son compagnon et lui révéla ce dont il avait le plus hâte : le sentir pleinement contre lui et en lui tandis qu'ils feraient l'amour. Erik ressentit ce besoin viscéral comme s'il était sien tant les désirs de Charles étaient puissants le long de ses synapses et leur prude étreinte se mua en une câlinerie d'une toute autre nature.

Le professeur ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'il ne ressentait que partiellement la pénétration et, même s'il fallait reconnaître qu'il s'en doutait, Erik fut soudain terrifié à l'idée de lui faire mal. Toutefois, leurs pensées entrelacées le rassurèrent immédiatement grâce au sentiment de confiance absolue qui émanait de Charles.

L'esprit incroyable du télépathe les engloba soudain, les protégeant tel une bulle impossible à percer, contenant les sons et interdisant toute intrusion, les faisant totalement disparaître aux yeux du monde.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon premier Cherik :') je suis tout émotivationné.
> 
> J'ai trouvé le thème Câlin de la Nuit du FoF (1 heure = 1 thème = 1 fic, défi du Forum Francophone de FanFiction.net) très approprié pour ce fandom. Hum... en fait, j'ai trouvé ce thème très approprié pour beaucoup trop de fandoms, mais bref.
> 
> J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
